Teddy's Girls
by Shadow1342
Summary: Teddy Lupin is an only child, but he's got eight adopted sisters. The Weasley girls, who he's taken upon himself to protect with his life. It's the least he can do for their parents, right? Not where other boys are concerned.
1. Prologue

The Weasley girls are wizard-world-renowned for their beauty. They might not be so famous if their family wasn't, but their beauty definitely helps. There's eight of them in total, from six different sets of parents, one of those being the Potter's. In order to show you my true feelings for these girls, I'll shortly describe each one to you.

Starting with the youngest: Lily Luna Ginevra Potter, 17. Head Girl at Hogwarts, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Chaser, red hair, freckles and brown eyes. She's the tomboy with all the guy friends. Roxanne Angelina Weasley, 17, daughter of George and Angelina. Long black hair, olive skin and deep brown eyes like her mother. She's into Quidditch as well, being the Keeper of the Gryffindor team, but give her a Chess Board and she'll be much happier. She's beaten pretty much everybody, including Ron, and her only competition is Hugo.

Rose Hermione Weasley, 19, daughter of Ron and Hermione. Curly red hair, ivory freckle-less skin and green eyes. She's the bookworm that spends all her time in the bookstores and cafes, attracting mostly the shy boys, like Scorpius Malfoy, who doesn't deserve her. Elizabeth Luna Weasley, 19, daughter of Charlie and Luna. Strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and a few freckles on her nose. She's the odd one of the bunch, but she's my favorite just because she knows everything. Not like Rose, just like she knows what's going on and she can read people, it's very entertaining just listening to her make up stories about people. Lucy Cornelia Weasley, 19, daughter of Percy and Audrey. She looks exactly like her father, right down to the red hair, blue eyes and glasses usually perched on the end of her nose. She's the bossy one, well, not exactly bossy, just responsible and generally the one left in charge.

Dominique Belle Weasley, 20, daughter of Bill and Fleur. Silvery blonde hair, blue eyes, the full veela powers. But she hates it. She's very into rebelling, adding streaks to her hair, charming her eyes different colors, stuff like that. Her sister, Victoire Fleur Weasley, 25, is the exact opposite. She's got the same blonde hair, but she got her fathers brown eyes, which she insists are "bloody disgusting, no offence, Daddy." Even though she's not as strong a veela as Dominique, most of us refer to her as the true Weasley beauty, and unfortunately most of the boys agree.

Finally, Molly Audrey Weasley, 20, daughter of Percy and Audrey (yes, she's younger than Victoire and that broke my pattern, but I was comparing two sisters so give me a break!). Mahogany colored hair made from mixing her fathers red and her mother's brown, dark brown eyes from her mother and dark tanned skin. She's the most out there pretty, after Dominique but Dominique doesn't count, and she knows it. For the daughter of Percy, she's very self-centered.

Then there's me, Teddy Remus Lupin, 27. I won't bother describing my looks, since they change every two minutes (I'm a metamorphmagus), but right now I have turquoise hair and eyes. I'm...well...I don't really know what's special about me. Let's just say I'm the metamorphmagus. And I'm kind of like the big brother to these girls, even though three of them already have big brothers, but whatever.


	2. Chapter 1

Don't go thinking I spend all my time with these girls. Because I really don't. Well, I do kind of. I mean, I became the flying teacher after Harry retired, so I see the younger ones at Hogwarts, which they hate when it comes to boys. And I go to all the family things. And Victoire and I share a cottage in Hogsmeade (strictly friendship, I promise, she's not the one I'm after, you'll find out who later), and the older ones visit us from time to time. Dominique, Molly, Fred and James actually have a cottage near us as well, but the other six are out and about everywhere. So yeah, when I'm not in school with the girls, I see them in the neighborhood, or across the dinner table. It's not my fault though, really, if Ginny and Harry didn't love me so much… Okay, I love spending time with them. There might be a big age gap, but they're who I grew up with. Even Lily and Roxanne, who're ten whole years younger than me.

Victoire, though, has always been my best friend. We tried the whole dating thing in her seventh year, but that didn't work out and we decided we'd be better off as friends. No feelings hurt, no feelings remaining. I love her, but the same way I love all of them. Anyways, Victoire's calling me to make dinner. The four above mentioned people (think about, where did I mention four people?) are coming over tonight. I'm actually so excited, because Dominique plus Victoire always equals some drama, add a pinch of Molly flattering both of them, then Fred and James, ever the troublemakers, adding a whole bunch of humor to the situation. It's destined to be a fun night.

"Teddy! I said COME HERE NOW!" She yelled.

"Coming, Victoire!" Geez, she may look like her mother but she's pure Weasley with that voice and temper. I ran as fast as I could down from my room to the kitchen, I knew what happened when Victoire got angry. "I'm cooking." See, Victoire couldn't cook. She could bake, amazingly, but cooking just wasn't her thing. That's why she always makes desserts and I make the meal. I actually wasn't going to be cooking though. Just a flick of the wand, and voila! A roast chicken, potatoes, rice, corn, carrots, rolls and gravy. "All done!"

She spun around, set a glare on me and opened her mouth to object just as there was a knock on the door. I ran to get it, but Victoire kept chasing after me. She gained on me and jumped on my back, then proceeded to hit my head with one hand while holding on for dear life with the other. This was still going on when I opened the door. Needless to say, there were some weird looks on our four guests.

"Right. You two are weird." James said, and brushed past us into the front entrance.

"Not weird, James, just best friends." Victoire and I said at the same time, then burst out laughing.

"I second James' thought." Molly said, high-fiving James.

"I can't believe I'm related to that." Fred said, making a fake weirded out face.

"Hey, I'm more related to her than you are. Imagine growing up seeing that every single day." Dominique said. Fred shivered and gave Dominique a hug.

"Okay, okay. Enough making fun of us. You could've made dinner for yourselves, you know." Victoire interrupted.

"Sorry, Vicky." They said.

"And?"

"And Teddy."

"Good. Now, I've been slaving over a hot oven all day baking, and

Teddy…well…Teddy used magic, but it's the thought that counts." She glared at me

again. The others just laughed. "Anyways, let's eat."

We all went to sit down at the table and started eating. There was the usual awkward pre-dinner-conversation silence, before Fred finally spoke up.

"So, what's up?" He said.

"Well, um…Oh! The youngest Longbottom entered Hogwarts this year. She's in my flying class." I said.

"We know that already." Molly said.

"Well, at least I said something!"

"Fine. Dominique and James have some news."

"Molly!" Dominique and James yelled.

"Ooh, what is it?" Victoire asked while Fred laughed.

"Come on, they're going to find out eventually." Molly said.

"I hate you." Dominique said. James nodded.

"Oh well. So anyways, James took Dominique out to the Three Broomsticks yesterday with some of his work friends."

"You're telling it ALL wrong!"

"You tell it then!"

"Fine, I will! So anyways, I was really bored yesterday, and James offered to take me to Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer and possibly firewhiskey with his friends from Scrivenshafts, right? There was like, three or four of them, so I said yeah and we went out. I stuck to my butterbeer the entire night, but James switched the butterbeer for firewhiskey, meaning I had been drinking firewhiskey all night. Needless to say, I got very drunk. I started…hitting on some people. James' co-workers…"

"And James!"

"What?!?" Victoire and I yelled.

"I was drunk!" Dominique yelled.

"That's so gross!" Victoire said.

"I swear I was seriously so drunk. I'm surprised I even remember. Basically I was just flirting, nothing serious, but I actually tried to come on to him at one point, which was the same point that James brought me home. I passed out before we got home."

"Good one, Dominique."

"Hey, at least now those guys'll stay away from her if they think she's into her cousin." I offered.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Dominique said.

"Um, yeah…pretty much. It's in my genes, trust me. I worry about the little first years that were in my flying class that are now in sixth year or whatever. It's not just you guys. You're just the most common ones." Dominique laughed. The rest night was pretty much a blur of laughing, screaming, more laughing, and other entertainment that I don't really remember but it was fun.

(A/N: Okay, so I gave one of my readers a hint that the girl that Teddy likes is not one of the redheads, which leaves five including Victoire. I thought I'd give all of you this hint, just to give you all a chance to figure it out, plus one more. This Weasley girl, the non-red head, is no longer in school. I know that only eliminates one more, but that's four including Victoire. Also, notice that I keep saying including Victoire, which is a HUGE hint. Comment if you think you've figured it out, she gets revealed in the next chapter.)


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, I woke up thinking about her. Her sparkling eyes, her rosy cheeks, her amazing beauty. Then I thought of her father. Oh merlin, he'd kill me if I went after her. I put that thought to the back of my mind, got dressed, and headed out into the kitchen. Forgetting that I was supposed to be forgetting about the girl, I started thinking about all of them. I couldn't help it, they're always on my mind. The younger ones passion, the middle ones strength, and the older ones beauty. I don't even know how I chose one out of all the ones I could've liked, but somehow I found her, and I know how anyone else can be as special as her.

She's a Weasley, the Weasley, daughter of a Wizard Hero. She's amazing, in every single way. She's…she's…Elizabeth. Need I add more? I just can't help it, the way her green eyes sparkle, the way the sun catches in her hair, the way her freckles are so perfectly scattered across her face. But Charlie, merlin, Charlie scares me to death. He's not even that menacing, the most dangerous one is probably Bill. He's the real protective one. Charlie's a softie, especially when it comes to his daughter. But, like I said, she's a Weasley, and I know that protectiveness. Just because she's his daughter doesn't mean he won't do something about it, and then get Bill to do something about it. It's just scary. Trust me.

And she's only nineteen, eight whole years younger than me. I mean, it's not bad for my family, my mom was thirteen years younger than my dad, and all the Blacks I'm related to through Grandma were married off like people in the 19th century and before that. But for the Weasleys, the biggest age difference is Charlie and Luna, and that's…nine years. Oh, wait. Oops, I thought it was smaller than that. That's awesome! There's really no excuse now, right? I should ask Victoire.

"VICTOIRE!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard something (presumably her door?) slam shut and her footsteps pounding on the stairs.

"What? What is it? What's the emergency?" She said quickly, looking around frantically.

"I was thinking, about Elizabeth…" I started.

"That's what you screamed for?" She so rudely interrupted.

"Yeah." She looked angry for a second, before she took a deep breath and calmed down. I just shook my head at her weirdness and started talking. "So, anyways, there's obviously a big age difference. Eight years, right? But, think about it, your aunt and uncle are nine years apart, and those are her parents, and my parents were a whole THIRTEEN years apart. So what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is my dad'll still kill you, because Lizzy's still quote unquote a baby. Uncle Charlie won't care, but you know how dad is with him. He's so 'you're my little brother and can't do anything for yourself include fend off possible boyfriends for your daughter, but your sons girlfriends don't matter because he's a boy and he's seventeen.'"

"Right."

"Whatever, you know what I mean."

"Obviously I know what you mean, because you explained all for me in a very long description of your dad. But do you think _Liza _even likes me, because if she doesn't even like me I won't even attempt."

"First of all, my dad requires a long description, of which that was, like, one twentieth of. Second of all, you're Teddy R. Lupin, for merlin's sake. Seriously, you were every girls dream in school, including mine. And, in a strictly platonic-friendly kind of way, you still got it." I smirked at her.

"I still got it, huh?" She rolled her eyes. "Well, well, well, Victoire F. Weasley, still have feelings for me after all these years?"

"Yes, Teddy, I'm still totally in love with you."

"Ha, I knew it!"

"You're such a freak!"

"Aw, you love me."

"Not like that, but now I won't find out if _Lizzy_ does."

"No, no, no, no, no! Not necessary, um, I'm sorry. Times, like, fifty billion. Even though her name's Liza, but you can call her Lizzy if you want to for a while."

"Fine, I'll try and find out. She's spacey though, she might not tell me. And why do you call her Liza anyways?"

"Because everybody calls her Lizzy. And Liza sounds more like her, Lizzy makes her sound all ditzy and dumb, Liza sounds smarter."

"You really like her, huh?"

"You know I do."

"Alright. I'll find out."

"Really?"

"Dude, you're my best friend. And, despite the wishes of some of my family members, we're not getting back together. So you get to be happy with somebody else, and I really hope that person is Lizzy…I mean Liza."

"Thanks. You rock, Victoire F. Weasley."

"I know I do, Teddy R. Lupin. But not half as much as you do. Be good to her, though, or I'll set my dad on you. You may be my best friend, but cousin trumps best friend…at least in this case."

(A/N: So, was it what/ who you expected? I hope not, because then my plan worked. I didn't want you to figure it out, even though I gave you guys a lot of hints. I was leaning towards Dominique, and at one point I even had her as the girl, but then Elizabeth just seemed to be the obvious choice. Sometimes the characters have lives of their own, that I don't even know about. So yeah, I also explored Teddy and Victoire's relationship a lot more in this chapter, which was so much fun. I hope you like, please review! Oh, btw, I'm sorry I didn't give you a lot of time to guess who the mystery girl is, even though you might actually not care, but I did want to see your guesses. Oh well, enjoy it!)


	4. Chapter 3

With Victoire's advice fresh in my mind, I headed straight over to Elizabeth's place. It's a small apartment above the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley, she's lived there ever since she moved out of her parents place when she graduated. She helps out with the customers, and let's just say that the kids like her a whole lot more than the owner. She's young, vibrant, more fun than him. He's awesome, knows everything about every animal, but, let's face it, he's getting old. Rose and Lucy live in Diagon Alley as well, Rose in an apartment off the back of Flourish and Blotts, and Lucy in the Apothecary's apartment. Lucy's best friend is the daughter of the owner of the Apothecary, so she gets free boarding as long as she helps out with chores, and Rose just has to sort books every once in a while, which is amazing for her. But this isn't about them, this is about Liza. I flooed right over to Flourish and Blotts, since I didn't want to just show up at Liza's, and that was the closest fireplace. I walked right past all the stores, not about to get distracted from my mission. I knocked on the door three times, then put my arms down. She answered, her hair in a messy bun held with her wand, multi-colored Pygmy Puffs on her head and shoulders, a Kneazle in her arms and another one wrapped around her legs. She looked surprised to see me.

"Oh, Teddy, hi."

"Hey, Liza. I was just…" I stopped myself before I told her why I was here, then came up with a lame excuse. "I was here to get a new book, that author Rose told me about has come out with a new one and I thought I'd check it out. Then I thought I'd stop by. Is it a bad time?"

"Uh, no, it's fine. Come in." She put down the Kneazle (named Sunny, I remember all her pets names, even though she has way too many for a normal person to remember) and opened the door more to let me in. I walked past her and sat down on one of the couches. She sat down across from me. "So, what's up?"

"Okay, well…" I thought about how I could go about asking her this. "Oh, okay. So, um, there's this girl, right?" She raised an eyebrow. "Nah, it's not like that. She's different. She's even better than Victoire."

"Oh, wow. Someone that's better than your best friend. Good for you, you know, I have noticed a bit of a change lately. So, who is she?"

"Well, she's a family friend…"

"A family friend?" She said it, not quite mockingly but more sadly, knowing full well that I had very little family, just my grandma basically, and she's seventy-two. Not so many young family friends there.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, through your family." She nodded understandingly. "She's a fair bit younger than me, but I've known her since she was born."

"Since she was born? Hmm, that narrows it down to the Longbottoms, the Jordans, the Thomas', Shayla Finnegan, Carina Creevey, the Corner twins, Zabini's, and us, if we count."

"Well, it's not someone with C, N, M or I in their last names, and the Weasley's and Potter's most definitely count."

"Okay, so who's that? We're all younger than you. Oh, merlin, Victoire, Molly, Dominique, Rose, me, Lucy, Lily and Roxanne. It's not Victoire because you said she's better than Victoire. I doubt it's Molly or Lucy, unless I judged you all wrong. I don't think you'd go for your ex/ best friend's little sister, so cross off Dominique. Rose isn't your type, plus Uncle Ron is a major turn off for any guy, including you, and she's kinda seeing Scorpius. It's got to be Lily, she's a Potter and she loves quidditch and she's probably the closest to you through Uncle Harry. I'm right, aren't I?"

"No, it's not Lily." She'd done pretty good with the assumptions up to that point, though.

"It's not? Hmm. Roxanne?" I shook my head. "Did I mess something up?"

"Nope, you did everything right."

"Then who is it? I eliminated everybody except Lily and Roxanne, and if it's not them…"

"Nope, you forgot somebody." I watched her rack her brain, going through the list of all her cousins trying to figure out who she missed.

"No, I got rid of everybody. No one's left! I don't get it!" By this point she'd stood up, and I could tell she was getting frustrated, it was now or never…

"You forgot yourself."

"Me?"

"You."

"You like me?" I stood up and moved closer to her at this point.

"Yes."

"I'm that special?"

"Yes."

"Better than Victoire?"

"Yes."

"No I'm not! You're Teddy Lupin, and I'm Elizabeth Weasley. Big difference."

"No, not really. We have lots in common." I had an idea. I concentrated really hard and turned my hair blonde and my eyes green, like hers, I even added a few freckles for an extra touch. "See?" A saw a smile peek out. I had to keep going. "But there's more. We both love your family, we both enjoy messing with your family…"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me." She grabbed my face and kissed me straight on the lips. I know I'm a bit old to be talking about kissing like this, but it was amazing. So perfect, better than I could've ever imagined. She pulled back and smiled at me. "I like you too, Teddy. I have for a while. But you looking like me is kind of creeping me out, you look like Alex." Alex was her brother, I haven't really mention the male Weasley's yet except for James and Fred, but they'll all come in later.

"Sorry." I changed to dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, but left a few freckles on. I smiled at her and kissed her again, enjoying the moment but knowing that I was going to be bombarded with questions from Victoire and whichever cousins/ siblings she'd told when I got home.

(A/N: I loved writing this chapter! Teddy's relationships are expanding, next chapter'll be the interrogations from various Weasleys so we'll see those relationships as well. I was going to make Teddy have a little more struggle convincing Liza [I'll probably be calling her just Liza or Lizzy from now on], but then I changed my mind. I hope you like it, please read and review…and maybe even add to your Story Alert?)


	5. Chapter 4

I went home in a daze, of which I was quickly snapped out of by multiple Weasley's lunging at me. All I could see was red hair everywhere, plus Victoire's blondeness shining through. It was horrible. Okay, well, maybe I'm exaggerating just a little bit. Rose has enough hair to look like a couple of Weasley's, though, and Lucy…well…Lucy's just Lucy, and her voice is loud enough to sound like a couple of Weasley's. So it was really only three of them, but still. Three female Weasley's go a long way.

"Theodore Remus Lupin! I can't believe you didn't tell us about Lizzy!" Rose said.

"Sorry, Teddy. They saw you walking through DA and came straight over here to see what's up." Victoire apologized.

"Oh, please, Victoire. Like you didn't invite us over as soon as you knew we knew. Who's the one that told us all about it?"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." I said. "And I doubt that she told you ALL about it, because that's kind of impossible and stalkerish."

"Whatever? Oh no, Teddy, did it go badly?" Victoire asked.

"What? Oh, no, it went perfectly. We talked, she likes me too, we kissed…"

"Dude, you made out?"

"You kissed her!?!" Lucy and Rose yelled.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. They smirked at me, so I covered it up with a cough. "But no, we didn't really make out, exactly. Just kissing. Good enough for now. I'm fine with it, she's fine with it. Even her Pygmy Puffs were singing."

"Wow, you're weird." Rose laughed. "You measure Pygmy Puff's happiness in doing the one thing they never stop doing."

"Well, merlin, Rose, maybe if you didn't quote a book for once in your life you'd just be happy for me instead of basing things off real facts." I said, jokingly.

"Haha, wise arse. At least I can read."

"At least I have someone whose parents might actually approve of me."

"What?!?"

"Teddy!" Victoire yelled. "Uncalled for!"

"Sorry, Rose." I said.

"Yeah, you better be." I could see she knew I was kidding, so I smiled at her and gave her a hug. Trust me, hugs aren't for trying to make a Weasley feel better, they're for celebrating making a Weasley feel better. If you even attempt to go near them while they're feeling upset or angry or whatever, they'll just about bite your head off.

"Okay, okay. Enough sadness." Lucy put in. "Back to Lizzy and Teddy. So, are you two, like, boyfriend and girlfriend, or what?"

"I don't think so. Not yet, anyways."

"You better get on it. Lizzy's not just any girl, if you wait too long some other guy's going to come and take her away." Rose said.

"Yeah, I know she's special." I said. "It's just hard. You saw how long it took me to just tell her I like her, Victoire."

"I know. But this time you have three of us to help you." They all smiled and nodded at me. I love my girls, my sisters.

(A/N: I don't know if anyone read the next chapter before I rearranged the story, but I wrote this chapter on a whim and I liked it enough, but it takes place before Dominique's birthday, so here you go. Enjoy!)


	6. Chapter 5

Today's the day. Liza and I have been, unofficially, dating for a week, and it's October 25th, aka Dominique's birthday. Lily and Roxanne came to me and Victoire's house to floo to Bill and Fleur's, and the other four are going by themselves. The rest just found their way there somehow. Anyways, Dominique's birthday meant a family gathering, the first since Liza and I got together, and it also meant opening up to the whole family. So far Victoire, Rose and Lucy are the only ones that know, not even Dominique, James, Molly and Fred know. Liza and I decided that we shouldn't go together, instead I'll go with the Hogsmeade/ Hogwarts people and she'll go with the Diagon Alley people, and we'll meet up there and tell everyone when the time's right.

"Victoire!" Oh, yeah. We're kind of already there. I forgot to mention that. The person screaming Victoire is Victoire and Dominique's brother Louis, who's sixteen, just a year younger than Lily and Roxanne. Victoire doesn't see him so much, since he goes to Salem in America. Come to think of it, though, he didn't see Dominique much either, but he didn't seem to be yelling for her. Oh well. I did the usual rounds, said hi to all the Weasley and Potters, then mostly hung around with the Potters for most of the evening. I kept looking at Liza when I was sure nobody was watching and I could see she was getting antsy. Finally when dinner had been set down on the table I got the courage to…ask Victoire to get everybody's attention. Yeah, I suck.

"Excuse me. Everybody, yes Uncle George that includes you." George smiled at her, looking away from the food he was stuffing down his throat. "Thank you. Now, Teddy has an announcement to make."

"Oh, really?" Harry asked. I glared at him.

"Yes, really. Thank you, Harry. Okay, so…um, I know, uh, things didn't exactly work out between me and Victoire, sorry Bill, but, um, well, you see…" I was sweating bad, stuttering and everything. It was horrible, until…

"Teddy and I are dating!" Liza blurted out.

"What!?!" Bill (yes, Bill, not Charlie. As I explained earlier it's never Charlie, always Bill) yelled.

"Teddy and I are dating, daddy, and you're going to have to deal with it." She said to Charlie, completely ignoring her uncle.

"Charlie, you saw what he did to my daughter!"

"Excuse me?" Victoire asked. "He did nothing to me! Teddy Lupin is my best friend, and although we did date briefly there's nothing between us, and there wasn't even back then. There were no hard feelings at all when WE broke up with each other."

"And Bill, really? You're talking about the boy who babysat for you when you and your wife went out." Ginny said. "This boy right here tackled multiple Weasleys at once, and your calling him a jerk?"

"He's eight years older…" Bill said.

"Charlie's NINE years older than Luna."

"He's practically family…"

"Exactly. We can trust him."

"He dated Victoire…"

"And that was a good relationship, which ended in a fair way. Worst case scenario, that's what happens with Lizzy and Teddy."

"Liza." I put in.

"What?"

"Liza sounds better."

"Shut up, Teddy." Victoire said.

"Don't tell 'im to shut up." Fleur said.

"It's fine, thanks Fleur. She's just kidding." I threw Victoire a 'you're welcome' look, knowing full well that if I hadn't covered for her quote unquote bad manners her mother would get her later. All of a sudden it got really quiet.

"Look, Uncle Bill. I'm really glad that you care about me as much as you do, but you're not my father. He can make his own decisions, without your help."

"Elizabeth…" Bill started.

"I'm talking to my father right now." She turned to Charlie. "Daddy? What do you think?"

"I think I want you to be happy. Sorry Bill, but she's not Victoire. She's not his best friend."

"I agree with your father." Luna added.

"Thanks, guys." Liza said.

"Thanks, everybody." Victoire elbowed me in the side. "Oof! I mean, especially Bill…and Charlie." I looked at Liza, who was just absolutely glowing. I knew it was finally the right time. "Thanks for letting me be with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Only if you want."

"Of course I want that! I'd love to be you're girlfriend, Teddy." She smiled at me from across the table, knowing that it was too soon for her to run around it to hug me or whatever.

"Okay, now, not that I'm not happy for Teddy and Lizzy and whatever, but, I mean, this is my birthday, and, as a Weasley, there's not a whole lot of just for me days, so…" Dominique said.

"Right, sorry." I said. "Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically, smirking at me. We all took our forks back up and continued on with the eating.

(A/N: I'm not very proud of this chapter, though parts of it were fun to write, but it needed to be done. I hope you like it anyways, and if you do [or don't] please review. Also, this is two chapters in one day, just mentioning it, for all you lucky people who read 'Teddy's Girls.' Double reviews, maybe? Hmmm.)


End file.
